Sacrifico y lealtad
by CoNstRIctor
Summary: Un amor convertido en odio y miseria por un hombre frió y sin sentimientos... los personajes no son mio si no de SNK


-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntaba una joven rubia a la cantante, se hallaban solas ellas 2 en un lugar un poco obscuro, Athena voltea a verla seriamente y ríe en voz baja por la pregunta hecha

-Lo hice por la necesidad de amor

**Flash Back**

Ella estaba recostada en la cama de Ioir, esperando que regresara cuando de pronto una silueta masculina se hace presente, era él que llegaba de una noche de arduo trabajo

-tardaste tanto ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

-silencio sabes que no me gusta ser interrogado- dijo fríamente

-no se si sea mi imaginación Yagami pero últimamente me has estado descuidando

-te dije que lo nuestro no significa nada, eso a ti no te importó nada y aceptaste las consecuencias- respondía mientras se quitaba su camisa

La cara de ella es muy triste y aunque sabe que él tiene razón sintió un enorme vacio en su corazón al escucharlo de sus labios

-solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas yo… yo… cambiaria por ti- decia en modo de suplica

Iori se dirige a ella y la besa con pasión a lo que ella placenteramente corresponde, después de separarse por falta de aire el le sonríe torcidamente y le susurra

-ahora vete, te veré mañana si es que me da la gana

La cara es mala al pensar en que Yagami le daría una oportunidad pero no fue así enojada toma sus cosas y después de cambiarse sale de su departamento para ir a su casa

-maldito- decia en su mente- no se cómo me puedes gustar tu un estúpido engreído- reclamaba y lo maldecía

Al dia siguiente Athena se encontraba en los vestidores de su escuela después de la clase de gimnasia cuando en eso llega un mensaje textual a su celular y ella emocionada lo abre y sonríe al ver que se trataba de Iori, rápidamente se viste y sale del lugar pero no antes sin ser detenida por su amiga Hinako

-¿a dónde te diriges tan aprisa?

-me voy a ver a iori- le dijo

-¿y te vas a saltar las demás materias?

-pues solo será un dia mas

-si como los otros días mas que dijiste eso, athena ya no puedes estar faltando a clases te pido que sea la ultima ves

-si si Hinako como tu digas- le dijo sin darle importancia y saliendo como rayo de la escuela al departamento del Yagami

Al llagar abrió la puerta y se encontró con el tomando alcohol como era de suponerse, este se levanta de inmediato y cierra la puerta

-hola-dijo ella en tono exceptivo

-acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo al momento en que ella hacia una mueca

-espero que hayas pensado en mi oferta

-claro que lo hice- respondió aburrido

-¿y bien?- pregunto esperanzada

-no me interesa en lo más mínimo niña, ahora acabemos con esto que más tarde tengo que ir a un hotel para verme con otra

Athena se lleno de ira y de sentimiento al oír esto, tal pareciera que Iori solo se divertía con ella y lo peor de todo es que la joven de cabello purpura lo sabia así que se negó a besarlo cuando este estaba por hacerlo

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo enojado por el rechazo

-ya no puedo seguir con esto sabes, hay personas que me valoran y que darían lo que fuera por estar conmigo pero sin en cambio estoy aquí con bastardo que no sabe respetarme y que solo me ve como una cualquiera estoy harta de eso- grito casi llorando

-te recuerdo que no te obligue a nada estúpida tu aceptaste después de que te dije como era y a ti te importo un carajo asi que no vengas acá con tus lloriqueos- dijo

-basta- grito dirigiéndose a la salida pero iori fue mas rápido y la acorralo tomándola fuertemente de sus muñecas

-¡déjame ir Yagami!- ordeno meneando sus manos

-por supuesto que lo hare pero no sin antes hacerte por lo que has venido -dijo acercándose a sus labios estando a escasos milímetros de ella

-te odio- susurro para sí misma al sentir un ligero rose en su boca

-lo se… nadie en este mundo me puede amar, admito que soy un maldito infeliz que se aprovecha de todos pero por el momento trata de gozar esto- dijo mientras al hablar daba leves besos en su boca hasta que pronto los besos se profundizaron

Ella lo besaba con rabia y sentimiento combinados era algo incoherente lo que estaba pasando, Athena salto en el y el la mantuvo de sus piernas al momento en que ella las enroscaba en su cintura, mordía sus labios con sus dientes con alevosía y coraje pero el molesto contuvo el dolor

**Fin del Flash back **

-¿y a pesar de lo que dijo tuviste sexo con el?- pregunto la policía

Athena que tenia la mirada en el suelo la levanto lentamente hasta encontrar lo de ella

-yo solo quería estar con él- hablo despacito y bajo- y a la vez mandarlo al infierno- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella

-¿entonces…- pregunto la policía esperando la continuación de ella

-entonces tuve que actuar…

**Flash back…**

Athena estaba llorando sin entender el por qué pero lo mas probable era que Iori era como fuera, un estúpido que no podía amar y solo se divertía con las mujeres

-si no puedes ser mio… no serás de nadie más- dijo seriamente levantándose de su cama

Por alguna razón sabia que esa noche se iba a quedar de ver con otra mujer en un lujoso motel asi que ella solo decidió esperarlo afuera de este, pasaron horas y horas pero no importaba athena tenia el consuelo de que ese enfermo degenerado no iba a jugar mas con los sentimientos de las demás. Pasaron 2 horas mas hasta que diviso que una figura de cabello rojo juego salía del motel, ella cruza la calle desapercibida y hace de cuenta se lo encontró por pura casualidad

-Iori- dijo tratando de escucharse sorprendida

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?- dijo fríamente

-yo…

-jajaja veo que no fue suficiente lo de hace rato asi que vienes por mas ¿verdad?

Ella solo soltó una sonrisa como dando a entender de que asi era pero no para tener sexo… su plan marchaba bien hasta ahora, caminaron por un callejón obscuro para cortar camino hasta que ella comenzó a hablar con el

-espera yagami

-¿Qué?- dijo el voltenadose

-antes que me lo hagas quiero que me beses aquí y ahora

-bhaa mejor espera a llegar al departamento

-¡no! yo quiero que me beses aquí y ahora… o acaso ni eso me vas a conceder?- decia molesta

El paro de caminar para voltar a verla, esa provocadora mirada en la cual uno se perdia, solo sonrió de medio lado y regreso, la tomo de la cintura y la azotó contra la pared, de pronto sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas se juntaron besándose con lujuria y pasión, Athena disfrutaba por el momento eso pero después recordó lo que tenia que hacer y saco de su bolsillo una daga afilada la cual se incrusto violentamente en la espalda de iori

-¡aaaaaaaaa!- grito el separándose de ella y cayendo al suelo

-ya no más maldito, ya no mas… te ofrecí ser parte de mi vida y me rechazaste- dijo athena clavando la daga en su pecho

-Haaaaaaaaa… maldita zorra pagaras por esto- dijo Iori hablando con dificultades mientras la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo

-no más no mas- repetía clavándole la daga en su estomago a lo cual iori solo gritaba de dolor- si no eres mio… no seras de nadie más ¿entiendes?- dijo sacándole la daga

Yagami ya no respondía nada, solo se ahogaba en su dolor y en sus heridas profundas, Athena estaba manchada de la sangre de este hombre, se acerco a el y lo tomó fuertemete de su cabellera el cual hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor

-eso es todo… mi amor- dijo para después darle el último beso al Yagami, después de eso y con su último aliento Iori había fallecido en aquel callejón obscuro a manos de Athena… valla quien diría que una chica tierna y dulce como ella haría algo asi, nadie, pero la actitud y la bastardía de Iori la orillaron a convertirla en lo que ahora es, una asesina, tiró la daga a un lado de este y salió corriendo del callejón siendo notada por todos

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y fue asi como ocurrió- decia la cantante

La poli solo suspiro y jadeo un poco

-no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… lo lamento

-lo se y no estoy pidiendo que lo haga… pero respóndame una cosa, ¿usted que hubiera hecho?

La rubia no respondió y quedo en silencio luego miró a la joven la cual solo sonrió de medio lado como solia hacer la persona a la que amaba

-vete…-musitaba la policía mirando a otro lado

Athena no dijo nada y se retiro del lugar donde estaban… era de noche miro al cielo inhaló aire y caminó entre las calles de South Town

-juntos para siempre Iori

Fueron sus últimas palabras para ir desapareciendo lentamente en la fría noche.


End file.
